The Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI) is committed to the development of new approaches to reducing the morbidity and mortality due to cancer. The main focus is on the major adult epithelial tumors, breast, prostate, colon, and aerodigestive. A major research theme of the HCI is the development of new approaches to very early diagnosis and treatment based on the emerging knowledge of the earliest molecular changes in tumorigenesis. This builds on our traditional strength in molecular genetics, which has opened a window into the earliest changes in carcinogenesis. Traditional, discipline-oriented Programs will continue to underlie our primary organizational structure. However, our primary approach will be implemented through a series of new, interdisciplinary, translational Programs focused on the molecular genetics, biology, diagnosis, and therapy of the individual tumor types.